Conventioneers
by Catastrophia
Summary: Innocent event coordinator Bella has her sanity challenged when the adult toy show comes to town. How will she cope with a world she's never seen and a man who's very comfortable in it? Rated M for lang and lemons
1. Year One, The Day Before

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Damn bunnies...**

**For Massy**

* * *

><p>Year one, The Day Before: In Over My Head<p>

It was my first year working in the marketing department for the Indianapolis Convention Center as an event coordinator, and I was beyond nervous for the upcoming convention. Thus far we had colleges, car fanatics, Star Wars, Sci-Fi, Bridal expo, various graduations, sports, churches… the list was endless and ranged from a few dozen to tens of thousands.

The next four days I would spend all of my time helping set up, run, and then tear down the 'Adult Toy' convention.

I swallowed hard at the thought, my head slamming on my desk. I was _so_ not ready.

Yes, I was scared to death of what I might see. No, I wasn't a twenty five year old virgin, but I'd only had sex a few times, missionary style, and I didn't own any toys or porn.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

There was a knock on the door, and I wanted to run away. I looked up to see a really hot guy with the most hypnotic eyes I ever saw, peering into the door.

"Excuse me," he said, and I just stared at him.

I was stunned speechless as he stepped in further, the full sleeve tattoo on his arm visible, partially hidden by his t-shirt.

Fuck. His shirt: 'I'd cum for you'.

I think I just died.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Speak you moron!_

"H-hi. Sorry. Can I help you?" I asked, hoping I didn't make myself out to be a complete idiot.

"I know check-in isn't until tomorrow, but I'm from 'M and M Toys', and I was hoping to get a look at the layout of the room if possible."

I continued to stare at him like a moron. Was there something wrong with me? I had this sudden wish he would pick me up, throw me on my desk, and fuck me senseless.

He gave me a humored smile, amused with my inept silence.

I shook my head back and forth to clear it.

"That's ok, I'll just check it out tomorrow then."

Huh? I internally face palmed myself. He thought I was shaking my head 'no'.

"N-no, it's ok!" I called out, halting him from turning.

"Great!" he exclaimed, beaming back at me.

He really needed to stop doing that or I was going to be a puddle of goo at his fuck hot, tattooed, pervy feet. I stood from my desk, noticing that Alice had her headphones in and hadn't heard or seen anything.

With a sigh I walked toward the door, brushing a lock of hair from my face, and exiting after him.

"This way," I directed, stepping in front of him and he followed, stepping up beside me.

"How many vendors have signed up?" he asked as we walked down the long corridor to the hall that would hold thousands of people in just over a days' time.

"Umm, well, we had someone cancel today, so we are down to sixty two," I replied, fiddling with the keys in my hand, trying to find the right one.

"Seven more than last year, that's good. Fifteen more than the year before."

"So, you've been before?" I asked as we stopped in front of the door and I unlocked it.

"Yeah, this is our third year."

"Well, here it is," I announced as we entered the double doors, and I moved to flip some of the lights on.

"Bigger room than last year," he noted.

"I'll take your word on it."

"Yeah, you weren't here last year, were you?"

I shook my head. "No, I just started here about eight months ago."

"So, you're a virgin, huh?"

"No! Wait… what?"

He laughed out loud, and I could feel my face flaming.

"First time to an adult only convention?"

I pursed my lips. "Yup."

"I'm Mase, by the way," he said holding out his hand.

"Bella."

I reached out to grab his hand and felt electricity run from his hands to mine, the feeling giving me goose bumps.

"Hmm, you're very sensitive," he noted and pulled my arm closer to him. His fingers traced up and down my inner arm, the tingles following his touch. "Incredible," he said in awe, watching intently as my skin reacted to his touch. "I'd love to do a toy study on you."

I think my panties just disappeared in a flood.

_Do you study flash floods in women as well? Because I think I am a prime subject for that._


	2. Year One, Day One

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Damn bunnies...**

**Thanks to Scarlett Play for her beta'ing and perviness! Love you! ;)**

**For Massy**

* * *

><p>Year One, Day One: Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned<p>

I went to bed early the night before, knowing the day was going to be a hectic one. And it was.

When I entered the office that morning Alice was already at her desk, eating her breakfast sandwich and reading her Japanese comics… manga, as she would correct me. Alice was obsessed with manga and was often showing me bits and pieces. She'd even bought me a couple for my birthday and I had to admit they were quite good. Always in the romance category, and they were quickly becoming a guilty pleasure.

"Morning, Alice," I said as I entered and threw my bag down.

"Hey, Bella. Ready for today?" she questioned, a smirk on her face.

"Most definitely not."

"You'll be fine, just remember to breathe."

"Says you, you're used to this!" I exclaimed.

"You're afraid you're going to start hyperventilating and pass out, aren't you? Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about the very real possibility that could happen?"

She smiled widely. "Bella, you are so cute. Just trust me, ok?"

I grumbled some manner of acceptance and began gathering all I would need for the day on a clipboard, making sure I had a few pens attached to the lanyard that held my ID card.

An hour later I was helping the adult toy group with the sign in paper work and the map of the venue. Check-in started at nine and vendors were lined up at the door ready to start setting up their designated locations. I took a deep steadying breath before security opened the door and the rush began.

An hour later I was helping out one of the employees working the table, having not even made it into the venue, but Alice was there, when I heard his rough velvety voice that set my body on fire.

"Morning, Bella," Mase greeted.

I blushed at my reaction to him as I looked up.

"Good morning, Mase," I said.

"_Morning, Bella_," an unknown voice said, mimicking his.

Mase's hand swung out and hit a huge hulking man in the stomach. He looked like a football player, not a naughty toy maker.

"Excuse my business partner. Bella, this is Em. Em, this is Bella, she works for the convention center. She showed me around yesterday."

Em walked around the table and wrapped his huge arms around me, lifting me up into a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bells!" he exclaimed, grinning wide, exposing his dimples.

I squeaked, my heart racing.

"N-nice to meet you too."

"Emmett, put the girl down," Mase directed to the big oaf who still held me off of the ground.

"I like her, can we keep her?" Em asked Mase who just shook his head and walked over to us.

I couldn't see him after he walked around the other side of the table, but I could feel him, and I drew in a ragged breath as he neared. Emmett looked down at me, his brow quirking.

My eyes rolled back into my head when I felt Mase's hands wrap around my waist, pulling me from Em's grip. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for him to touch me in other places.

"She has work to do, Em. So do we," he lectured as he set me back down on the ground.

Em pouted, but then returned to the desk to finish checking in while I tried to hold myself together. I waved goodbye as they headed in to locate their spot and start setting up.

I had to step away for a moment to calm myself. Mase had me on sensory overload and my skin was still tingling where he touched me.

I spent the entire morning and early afternoon running between the check-in tables and the hall directing people. It was a chaotic mess; people everywhere, sets everywhere, boxes everywhere. I didn't even have time to be embarrassed by the subject matter, partly because at that point most of it was still hidden in boxes.

Except when I was running down the aisle-way and stopped when something caught my eye. I shouldn't have looked, but I couldn't stop myself. A giant purple dildo stood at one display with the saying 'Powerful orgasm inducing technology: Thunder Bunny'.

My face turned beat red as I turned to run away. And while I may have been embarrassed, my kitty was purring at the idea of the 'Thunder Bunny' and the powerful orgasms it could induce.

I continued on, clipboard in hand, helping the vendors get around and trying to avoid looking at anything else. The next day was going to be hell, and I knew it.

By three my stomach was growling, and I was feeling a bit lightheaded. Grabbing my purse from my desk drawer, I headed down the corridor to the sky walk, making my way the two blocks over to the Circle Center Mall food court.

Grabbing some orange chicken and fried rice, I found a seat and pulled out my book. I was halfway through my food and in the middle of a chapter when someone asked if they could sit with me. My brow scrunched, and I looked up to find Mase looking down at me.

I blinked up at him, my mouth popping open. Those damn green eyes had me hypnotized again and his bronze hair was glinting in the sun coming in from a high up window.

_Take me._

"Bella?" he questioned.

"Umm, please, sit."

"Thanks." He pulled out the chair opposite of my own, placing his tray with a Philly steak sub and fries down.

"How's set up going?" I asked, making idle chat. I honestly had no idea how far along they were in set up. Everything was a whirled mess in my brain.

My eyes scanned over him, and I unintentionally licked my lips. Damn, he was hot and fuck if he didn't have on another damn shirt. 'My toys make all the girls cream'.

_No, it's not your toys, it's you._

"Not bad. Emmett and I got all of the tables loaded in and are working on setting up the back drop with all our marketing signs," he said before leaning down and chomping into his sandwich.

My eyes followed his arm, studying the full sleeve tattoo. From what I could see, I noted koi swimming through waves and scales. Flames also popped in and out of the body of what I assumed was a dragon. I really wanted to see the rest of it and any more he hand. I wondered if he would take his shirt off and let me look.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just admiring your tattoo. I've always wanted to get one, but have trouble committing to it."

"Afraid of commitment?"

"Not commitment, but… it's so permanent. I would hate to get one and in a few years absolutely hate it. I think it should mean something, and I guess I just haven't seen anything like that yet."

He nodded. "It isn't something to do halfheartedly, I'll agree with that. I spend months researching before I decide on what I'm going to get."

"Really, how many do you have?"

"Eight," he said and then smirked. "No, I have nine now."

"I sense a story behind number nine."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, number nine was the one and only alcohol induced choosing."

"What is it?" I asked, very curious now.

He shook his head and wet his lips. "No. It's a little too soon for that, my pet. I don't want to scare you away."

I stared at him, confused, but he didn't say more.

I ate a few more bites before my phone went off; a text message from Alice needing help. So much for a lunch hour.

"Crap, I have to get back," I said.

A sigh escaped my lips as I eyed my food. I was still hungry, but didn't have time to finish. I picked up my purse and reached for my tray, but was stopped by Mase.

"I'll get that for you," he said.

"Thanks. I'll see you back there."

"I look forward to it, Bella."

I raced back to the convention center, dodging gawkers and window shoppers on my way. Working my way back, I was astonished with the crowd when I returned. Throwing my purse back into my desk, I grabbed my clipboard and waded out into the sea of chaos.

There were two vendors arguing about their placement next to one another. Apparently they were bitter rivals. It took some finessing, but I managed to get two other vendors to switch with the two arguing ones and everyone seemed happy at the end.

"Hey, hey, come here, little girl. I wanna show you something," a creepy voice called from a stand a few feet away. I turned to find an even creepier guy trying to lure me over. "You should try this out, it'll make you feel real good. I'll help you with it."

He smiled and my eyes widened. Very creepy, very sleazy, and my flight response was kicking in big time. Before I had the opportunity to freak out, or protest, or run away a set of strong arms whirled me around.

"There you are, Bells!" Em from 'M and M Toys' exclaimed in what I was beginning to believe was his normal boisterous voice. "Come over here, I need you to make sure we aren't in violation of anything."

"R-right," I stuttered and he wrapped his arm around me, guiding me to the other side of the hall.

"Thanks," I said when we got a few feet away, feeling better the further we got from creepy guy.

"That guy passed pervert and went right on to creepy sleazy old guy a few years back. I was worried he might do something bad to you."

"You weren't the only one," I admitted and stopped when we got to the 'M and M Toys' location. "Where's Mase?" I blurted out; my verbal filter apparently had left for the day.

Em smiled down at me. "Mase had to go get some supplies, we ran out of some stuff. I can tell him you asked."

"N-no! That's o-ok."

His huge hand moved to my head and rubbed it, messing my hair up in the process. "Yeah, he was right; you are so fucking cute and innocent!"

I pouted up at him.

"Damn, see we need to get you to come work for us."

"W-work for you?" I questioned, my eyes growing very wide.

He nodded. "Yup. Truth is, most guys like real 'girl next door' types, not the fake ones. They'd salivate over you."

"Umm, no."

_Just say no to being in a porn video._

Em's face became alarmed and he threw his hands up in protest. "Whoa! No! So not what I meant! Back up! I meant working in our fledgling marketing department and maybe doing a few tasteful advertisements if you would be willing to."

"Oh," I said, feeling like a complete idiot. "Umm, I should get back to work."

"Ok, see you later," he said with a smile and a big bear hug that left me gasping for breath. Didn't he know how strong he was?

I didn't see Mase for the rest of the day, he didn't make it back before I left, and it was nearly seven when I returned to collect my things to head home. I was more than ready for a bottle of wine and a bubble bath with some nice relaxing music. Food first, though.

Wandering into my office I noticed a package sitting on my desk. It was a take-out container and taped to the front was a note.

_Here's hoping you get to finish your lunch. Have a good night, relax, and I'll see you in the morning! – Mase_

I smiled at the note. Mase was proving to be a pretty good guy, but he was making my fantasies run wild.

Packing up my stuff, including my leftovers, I headed out the door a few minutes later I was on my way home.

The next few days were going to be interesting and embarrassing, of that I was sure.


	3. Year One, Day Two

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.**

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Year One, Day Two: It Does What?<p>

I was exhausted the next morning as I crawled out of bed. Yesterday had been rough, the larger conventions always were, but today was the first day of two full days filled with nothing but adult toys. I prayed I would make it through without having a panic attack.

When I walked into the office the normal morning person and chipper girl, Alice, was face down on her desk, snoring.

"How long were you here last night?" I asked, rousing her from her sleep.

She stirred, her head lifting to look at me. "Till the 'Thunder Bunny' guys left sometime after eleven, and then I went home and pounced on Jazz. This damn convention always gets me so worked up."

I shook my head. This was Alice's third year, so she'd seen it all before and was used to it, unlike me.

"I think we need the strong stuff," I noted, watching as her head slammed back down on her desk.

"I second that."

"Red eye?"

"Two shots!"

Grabbing my wallet I headed out the door and across the street to the hotel lobby that housed our addiction: Starbucks.

The place was full of conventioneers; I could tell by their shirts. There was a long-ass line, a usual occurrence when big things were going on downtown. Taking my place at the end, I contemplated if I wanted my usual, or if I wanted something different.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't notice the tingling sensation that covered my back. He was behind me. I didn't need to look to know.

"Good morning, my pet. Needing something to help wake you?" he asked, his mouth so close to my ear that it sent shivers down my spine.

My hand accidently brushed against his chest as I spun around, and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Good morning. And, yes, Alice and I need a little help moving today. Busy day and we need to be on our toes."

He looked down and scowled. "Your poor toes are going to be killing you at the end of the day in those things," he said, motioning to my heels. "Not that they aren't fuck-hot, because they are, even better when your legs are wrapped around my waist…" He drew in a sharp breath. "Anyway, they look painful for an all-day event."

I shrugged, trying not to hyperventilate in the middle of Starbucks and pass out due to his words. "Part of the job. Trust me, I'd much rather be in jeans, a tee, and flip-flops."

He smiled. "I'd like to see that."

_I'd like to see you naked in my bed first._

We reached the counter, and I placed my order for our daily dose of caffeine nectar, deciding to go with what Alice ordered. Mase was next, and it was then I noticed his studded belt and the fact that his wallet was attached to his fuck-hot jeans by a chain. I'd never imagined myself with a guy like Mase before—he was definitely different from men I dated in the past. But I couldn't get over the draw to him, and I loved his raw, sensual look. It was original, unique, just _him_.

"You should stop by the booth today, I want to show you something," he said, bumping me with his hip and smiling while we waited.

I blushed, of fucking course, at the thought of what I might see, before bumping him back. "Okay."

"You are so damn cute," he said with a grin.

I blinked up at him, startled. _Cute? Me?_ Where did that come from? Guys didn't call me cute. Smart, yes. Pretty, okay, but never cute. What the hell was I supposed to say in response? 'Uh, thanks. Can I take the place of your wallet at the end of your chain? Your hip looks like a great place to live.' I was speechless.

There was a silence between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Mase's fingers walked around my exposed skin of my arm, his eyes studying my reaction. My whole body was lighting up. I could feel my cheeks flush and my breathing pick up, and admittedly, my girly bits throb.

"So sensitive," he whispered in my ear and stepped closer so his chest was to my back. "I bet I can make you even more so."

My knees buckled from his close proximity, and I stumbled back into him. His arms reached out and wrapped around me, I moaned from the contact and drew in a ragged breath.

"Pet," he groaned, nuzzling my neck. I could feel his hard length pressing into my back along with the studs from his belt, and my eyes began to roll back. "You smell so good."

I was practically panting and ready for him to take me right then and there.

"Two venti Sumatran red eyes," the barista called, pulling me from the Mase induced lust-haze.

I stepped forward, the strength returning to my legs, and picked up our cups.

Turning with coffee in hand, I found we had an audience of adult toy manufactures and aficionados. Half eying me like I was some pervy prize, half glaring at Mase, because they knew he'd won me.

"I-I should get back," I stuttered, my bottom lip firmly between my teeth.

He leaned down, lips brushing against my cheek before pressing lightly. "See you soon, Pet."

I raced out of there, needing to get away from Mase and his hypnotizing draw. The fresh air slammed into me as I opened the door, and reality crashed back as my eyes and ears finally took in my surroundings. My mind cleared, and I walked quickly back to my office, placing the coffee down on Alice's desk as soon as I entered.

Alice grumbled and looked up, gasping as she took in my appearance.

"He's going to make me a pile of goo before this damn thing is over," I stated before standing straight up. I began pacing back and forth in front of her. "I mean, you don't do that to people you don't know! What if I'm taking him the wrong way? I don't do casual sex, something that he's probably very skilled at."

"Whoa, whoa," Alice interjected, catching on as the caffeine entered her system. "You were gone for fifteen minutes, what the fuck happened to you in that time?"

"Mase happened to me. With his cute and sexy nicknames, soft touches to my skin, hot breath at my neck. I don't know what to do Alice! He has me completely and utterly shell shocked."

She took a sip of her coffee and smirked up at me. "You have got it bad, Swan."

I crumbled down in my chair, burying my hands in my face. "What am I going to do Alice? I'm seeing how naïve I am thanks to this convention. I'm not a one-night-stand girl."

"Hon, not every guy at these places is sleazy. You'd be surprised how many are only into monogamous relationships. They just have very adventurous sex lives, and I think your M and M boy is just that. He is one sexy fucker, you lucky bitch."

My head slammed down on the desk. I was fucked. Figuratively, and wanting literally, I think. Preferably by the sexy bronze haired sex god that liked to call me his _pet_.

Fifteen minutes later Alice and I grabbed our coffee and headed out onto the convention floor to see how setup was going. Today was the big day; day one of two.

People were already filling the hall, and I was practically shaking as I neared the M and M stand. As if he had a Bella sensor, Mase's head tilted up, his green eyes mesmerizing me, while his smile melted my panties. It was the first time I'd really gotten to take a look at today's shirt; 'If You Buy It, She Will Cum'.

Drawn like a stupid moth to a flame, knowing it could burn my ass, I walked forward, my feet moving on their own accord. Traitorous feet.

Mase was talking to a potential customer, so I stayed back and perused their products. My eyes scanned the table, landing on a curved metal rod that looked out of place.

"Pure Wand. This one will make you squirt," Mase said, drawing me from my musings and picking up the metal piece from the table.

"Squirt?" I questioned, confused.

He grinned and leaned forward. "Come so hard from milking your G spot it gushes out of you."

I stared up at him blinking. "Oh," I responded stupidly as he studied my reaction.

It took a minute for me to register what he said, and I immediately flushed and turned away from him.

"I should… ummm… I ne-need to check… I gotta go," I stammered before turning and walking away as fast as possible.

I didn't get ten feet before I ran into a hunk of a man. I pulled back, apologizing, my gaze right at his shirt. It had an animated picture of spread legs and the words, My Squirt Can Make You Squirt.

Suddenly I felt like I was in one of Alice's manga's where the girl gets a bloody noses and faint.

Pushing past the unknown man, I ran out of the room, sprinting to my office. Why, oh why, did I agree to work this convention? This was just not me, and I realized how completely out of my element I truly was surrounded by all that sexual stuff.

It was only for a few minutes that I hid in my tiny windowless space I called my office, my face stuck in front of the fan trying to cool down. It had to be a new record; Mase had reduced me to an unintelligible mess in less than four sentences. That was all he had said to me. Anymore, and I might have combusted on the spot.

I picked myself back up, and forced my body to move back into the main room. That toy Mase showed me scared me more than anything else I had seen in my life. Squirting? Sounded… messy, and weird.

I checked in with security and the ticket booth before making my way back out onto the floor.

Men stared at me blatantly as I walked around, no shy guys here. I could feel their eyes on me and I found myself scurrying around at a faster pace than normal. Maybe I was cute? If not, they probably wouldn't look.

My face was set on a permanent blush, and flamed more with everything my eyes landed on.

I nearly fell over in shock while walking around the hall when a woman threw her shirt off exposing herself so she could try on a corset.

I was frozen in place, stunned by my own naivety. Fingers moved my hair to the side from behind me. By the tingling sensation on my skin sending shivers down my spine I knew who it was. His nose trailed up the column of my neck, breathing me in as his hands moved around my waist. The guy needed a bell around his neck so I'd be warned he was approaching me. Or maybe on his cock. He probably had a toy he could juryrig with a few bells. Ha! Bells on his balls. I bit back the snort of laughter trying to escape me. He might not like my idea of what made a useful sex toy.

"They can smell you, Pet. All of the pervy fuckers here. You smell so fucking good and your blush is so alluring. Better watch out or someone may try to trap you and I don't think I'd be too happy," Mase whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him, not realizing I had wandered to a spot right in front of the M and M group, his arms dropped down to sit lightly on my hips. Looking up at him from under my lashes I heard him take in a sharp breath.

I was about to say something when someone pushed me from behind. My hands flew up to brace for the impact and landed on Mase's firm chest.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, his face dipping down to look at mine.

"Yeah, fine," I replied and flexed my fingers.

There was something hard lying beneath the fabric of his t-shirt. My hands moved around trying to figure out what it was. There was a soft nub, and coming out of it was a hard ring that held a hard ball. It hit me then and my movements halted momentarily; Mase had nipple rings.

In fascination my fingers moved around the piercing, flicking and rubbing. Soft moans were coming from his chest. I was too enamored with the rings that I couldn't stop playing with them long enough to look up at him.

Suddenly two large hands grabbed mine and pulled them from Mase.

"You need to stop that. He has very sensitive nipples, and I kinda need his help right now,"Em's voice said.

I looked up at Mase and his breath was coming out in pants, his eyes heavy lidded and dark. My eyes widened, fire shooting through my body making me clench my thighs together, hard. I bit down on my lip to keep from jumping into his arms; though Em was doing a pretty good job of that on his own.

"Go throw some water on your face, Mase. Cold water. Maybe splash some on your dick while you're at it to help you calm the fuck down," Em directed, but Mase didn't move.

I was still locked eye to eye with Mase, ignoring the large man behind me who still held my wrists. "He wants you very much," he whispered into my ear. "And he needs to leave before he does something he regrets."

"He can have me," I whispered, knowing it was the truth. He _already_ had me.

Mase drew in a ragged breath, his body shaking, fingers flexing as he fought with himself.

"No, I need him right now. Dude, bathroom now before I drag your drugged-out-on-Bella-ass there myself."

I couldn't pull my gaze from his, and I sucked in a ragged breath as he stepped forward. Suddenly, Em's large hands let go of my wrist and he slapped across Mase's face before grabbing hold of his jaw and moving his gaze away from me.

"Dude, don't make me fucking gut-punch you," Em warned and some clarity returned to Mase, who quickly turned and literally ran away. "And you, missy," he growled, turning me around to face him. "Are so fucked. Don't bait him like that again. I'm serious. That fucker was about to fuck you against that wall without giving a fuck about who was watching. He was in the zone."

"Sorry," I apologized, my eyes moving down to the floor. I'd been so caught up in the intense draw, even I didn't realize where we were or the audience we had collected.

"Aww, don't be down, girly. I think it is fucking hilarious to watch the way he reacts to you. You're like fucking cat-nip to him. Just… be careful. Don't want you kiddos getting yourselves hurt because lust took over and you wind up doing something you regret."

"Thanks, Em," I said and tried to give him a smile.

Em was a really good guy, and I was happy to have him looking out not only for his friend, but me as well. Maybe I had assumed most of the guys here were just out for a quick lay, but I knew now that the guys from M and M were not in that category.

I tried to steer clear of their area of the hall in order to avoid another episode like earlier. It was difficult, and I constantly found myself standing in front of their display. The first time my eyes met Mase's he blushed slightly and bit his lip, which caused Em to guffaw so loud it echoed everywhere.

"Is that a bracelet? It's so small," I said looking at the circular strand of silver beads, not even realizing I had ended up at their exhibit again. At least this time we were both calm and back to normal as it was closing time.

Mase groaned. "Pet, you have to stop doing that, or I won't be able to be anywhere near you."

"Why is that?" I questioned, afraid that he didn't want me around any longer.

He leaned forward and brushed his nose against my neck.

"Because you think that cock jewelry is a bracelet and it makes me want to drag you to a secluded room and do very bad things to your sweet pussy, with those beads on."

"You're mean," I whined then gasped, "oh, wow, jewelry for a..."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Was it weird how completely safe and at ease I felt in his presence? It turned me on so much to have him touch me in any way, but he also felt like home. I wondered if he felt the same way, or if I was just a stupid girl he had an insane attraction too.

"You are so adorably innocent," he whispered, his gaze intense as his finger trailed down my cheek. My breathing became erratic as his touch sent me into overdrive. "I could just eat you up."

"Mase, come on!" Emmett hollered from across the hall.

"Have a good night, my pet," he said with a wink and headed toward the door.

I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, my head leaned forward to rest on my knees.

Mase was going to be the death of me… if the convention didn't get me first.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long for the conclusion of year one. :D<strong>


	4. Year One, Day Three

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.**

**Thanks to Midnight Cougar, Scarlet Play, Massy, Boo, and Chrisann for all your help on this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Year One, Day Three: The Last Day<p>

I didn't know if I should thank my lucky stars that the adult toy convention was ending that day, or be scared of what was to come before the doors closed. My eyes scanned the schedule of events, and I nearly passed out when I read there was going to be a BDSM demonstration.

Could they really do that?

I took a sip of my coffee, extra strong just like the day before. My pervy little toy maker wasn't there that morning, and I was left with the creepy guys staring at me before I rushed back to Alice.

I headed into the hall where the stage was set up, to talk to the lighting guys and make sure we were on schedule for the first demonstration at ten. We were running out of time.

Next on my list was to check with the front to make sure they were ready for the doors to open. When I turned I slammed into a solid surface, the lid to my coffee popping off and spilling down my shirt.

"Hot!" I cried, my skin burning. I pulled the fabric away from my chest, my clipboard falling to the ground. Great, and I was wearing white today.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" Mase said, bending down to pick up my things. He stood back up and took the coffee cup from me, replacing the lid. "Pet, are you okay?"

My eyes opened to find Mase, obviously upset at what happened, holding my things while I was bent over, trying to keep the hot liquid that covered my skirt and shirt away from me. His tongue peeked out to lick his full lips, and I followed his gaze, realizing a little too late I was flashing him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…cause that," he said stuttering as he looked away.

"That's okay. I'll just…see if I have anything else to wear," I said with a soft sigh. "Come with me?"

We headed to my office where Alice was getting ready to head out and open the doors.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" she asked, setting her things back down on her desk.

"Run in with a painted wall," I quipped and Mase laughed.

"Yo, M and M boy, couldn't even get it in before dousing her with your hose?"

"Alice!" I gasped in shock as I ransacked my drawers, looking for anything I could change in to. There was a sweater, and while it would cover my shirt, it would do nothing for the stain on my skirt.

"As a matter of fact, as soon as she bumped into me in the hall, I couldn't contain myself and just let go. I didn't even get to touch her panties, but she did give a good show of her tits."

"She does have nice tits," Alice noted glancing at my breasts and I rolled my eyes.

"_Very_ nice," he agreed before continuing on. "So supple and suckable."

"Can we focus on my clothes?" I tried to redirect the conversation, my cheeks flaming at their conversation about my breasts. Alice rolled her eyes, throwing a bag at me.

"I could get you an M and M Toys shirt to proudly wear," he said with a smirk.

"Marking your territory already?" Alice questioned and I blushed at her insinuation.

"That's not why I…I mean, while it would be great to mark you, I mean with a t-shirt! Not mark you, mark you. Not yet at least," he stammered, and I blanched as realization of what he was talking about sunk in. "Fuck! I'm shutting the hell up now."

Alice was cracking up, bending over in her laughter, and I shot her a dirty look. "Alright, I'm heading out. No fucking on my desk, got it?"

"Thank you, Alice!" I called after her, pulling the skirt and shirt from the bag she threw me.

Mase stared at Alice wide eyed and she winked at me, walking out the door.

"She's, umm…"

"Nosey, is what she is."

"Direct, is what I was going to say. Direct and fun."

"'My toys bring all the girls to the yard'," I said, reading his shirt out loud. I'd been internally wondering whether or not to take him up on the offer, but that solidified that I did not. "Yep, from what I saw yesterday, your toys do bring all the girls to the yard."

He laughed, a full, hearty laugh, and I had the urge to kiss him.

"Yeah, Em came up with this one."

"Was yesterdays an M and M shirt as well?"

He smirked. "Yeah, that one was mine."

My hands moved to the buttons on my shirt and began undoing them, Mase's eyes locked on the trail, but I stopped when the tops of my breasts were exposed.

"Are you going to turn around?" I questioned and he smirked at me, nodding as he moved to face the other wall.

"If I was to fuck you in here, I think I would stick to your desk," he said after a moment. "Otherwise that might be kind of awkward for you with her glaring at you later. Plus, I bet her desk has already been defiled while I bet yours is still virgin ground."

My cheeks flamed again and smiled, shrugging my shirt off and picking up the smaller, therefore tighter shirt of Alice's. Oh well, it was better than a coffee stained one.

"Good point," I agreed and he chuckled. "So, when do I get to find out what tattoo number nine is? I mean, I think I've grown a lot over the last two days."

He laughed and shook his head. "My lips are sealed. Seriously. I was still giving shit to Em on the ride down for letting it happen, because he knew how wasted I was. It's another one of those reasons I don't drink very often. It really is childish and in poor taste."

"At this rate I'm never going to see it," I said as I pulled the skirt up over my hips.

"At what rate?" he asked, turning toward me and sucking in a sharp breath.

"Too revealing, isn't it?" I questioned, looking down at the hem line, which was well above my knees, not to mention a horrid plaid, but he just stared at me. "Mase?"

With quick steps he moved toward me until he was inches in front of me, invading my personal space, but then again it didn't feel invasive with him so close. One of his hands cupped my cheek while the other wrapped around my waist, his lips crashing to mine.

It was hard and needy, our bodies mashed together. He felt so good, his kiss electrifying. Hell, his whole body was sin, and I would gladly burn in hell for more. My hands wound around him, pulling him close. Finally some relief of the tension he'd brought into my life three days prior.

"Oh, Pet, I just want to hide you away," he whispered in my ear, lips trailing down my neck.

I moaned when his hips rocked his hard cock into me, amazed I had caused that reaction in him. Mase, king of toys to make women come, was hard for _me. _

"You can't go out there wearing this," he said breathlessly, finding my lips and devouring them.

"I don't have anything else," I protested against his mouth.

He was panting, groaning, and then vibrating.

"Fuck!" he cursed and pulled out his phone. "Damn, it's Em."

"We really should…get back…out there," I said gasping for air, pulling away.

His brow scrunched and he nodded as his eyes roamed me from head to toe. "Yeah, you're right. Though, I really insist I help find you something more suitable to wear. Naughty school-girl look will get you mauled in there, and you're working," he said.

I was surprised at the general concern for my job.

Wait, did he just say naughty school-girl?

I looked at the outfit again and cursed. He was right. I was, without a doubt, wearing one of Alice's Cosplay outfits. Albeit nice costume, but costume nonetheless.

Fuck my life.

"What am I going to do?" I cried, my voice escalating in pitch as my panic rose. "I can't wear this! And I can't wear my coffee stained outfit either!"

"Bella, calm down. Do you have a friend you can call to bring you something new?"

I shook my head. "My roommate is out of town this weekend."

He looked me up and down again, and I could feel wetness pooling at the lust I saw in his eyes.

"Will the shirt do?" he asked, and I looked in the small mirror we had hung on the wall.

"I think so."

"Then all we need is a skirt and I know just where to find one."

"Pants are fine too. I only wore the skirt for you," I revealed, slapping my hand over my mouth at my confession.

Mase smirked at me, and cocked at eyebrow. "Really? That's hot, I have to say. Okay, follow me, and try to blend in for a few minutes. I'll grab your clipboard."

He held out his hand for mine; I grabbed it before we snuck out the door and toward the rapidly filling hall. We passed by the tables, Mase flashing his vendor badge, hiding me from as many people as possible. We traversed through the booths, and all the catcalls, which caused Mase to pull me tight against him, but I didn't mind. After zigging and zagging around we stopped at a booth.

"Kate, I need your help," he said.

A gorgeous blond, wearing a naughty librarian outfit smiled.

"Mase! How's it going? You know, you and Em are the talk of the convention. Every woman here wants to molest you, so if I were you, I'd find yourself a little lady. I'm available."

"No matter how you try to twist it, I'm not falling for it."

"What? Are you saying I don't look like a little lady?" she argued.

I was really confused. Did they have a history, or was this about business.

"As long as I can still see your Adam's apple, you're not going to cut it for me."

"Mase, I could suck your cock better than any born female. I know from experience all the places to touch." I could hear the words she spoke, but no sense of them could be made. It was then she noticed me and looked down in surprise. "Oh, or maybe you've found a little scrumptious play thing. She's the other talk of the convention. Every perv wants a go with the innocent convention planner. Lucky dog."

"We're here because I need to cash in a favor," Mase spoke, his voice a little more urgency when he saw the crowd growing inside the hall.

"Favor?"

"From St. Louis."

"Oh, that. What can I do to you, stud?" Kate asked, leaning forward and smirking at him, licking her lips.

"Not me. I spilled coffee all over Bella's outfit and her friend lent her this," he said, pulling me in front of him.

Fuck he felt good with his body flush against mine, fingers digging into my waist as he lightly rocked his hips against my ass.

"They'll fucking rape her in that," Kate gasped, wide eyed. "Much like you're doing right now." She cocked her brow at Mase. I looked back and he was giving her a sly smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "I think I've got just the thing."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from him, pushing me behind a rack and began to strip me down.

"Don't worry, honey, girls aren't my thing," she smiled sweetly and winked. I stared down at her confused, and she laughed after seeing my expression as she peeled off my skirt. "Oh, girl, you need to have Mase defile your innocence before some sleezy guy takes advantage of you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that about me?" I questioned with a little more whine than I meant, as she popped my top off and handed me a dress.

"Because it's very obvious that you don't know much sexually. You've probably had sex a couple of times in a missionary position, sucked a little cock, though I'm sure more forced and probably didn't care for it, and never have had a guy go down on you. I doubt you own a vibe, and you've probably never seen a porno or been to a sex shop. Am I right?"

I stared at her as she pulled the dress over my head.

"You really got all that just from looking at me?"

She smiled at me, and it was a placating one. "Sorry, you just scream it."

"Wow."

"Dead on, wasn't I?" I nodded and lifted my arms as she wrapped a belt around my waist. "Sorry, but better that you understand why Mase is keeping you so close."

"Why is he? Do you mean…"

"Oh, no, not like that. Mase is a good guy; he's looking out for you. He may be inked, pierced, and fuck sexy, but he's got a heart of gold, that one. He likes you. He's a perv as well, don't get me wrong. You have to be one, to be here, but he's not the creepy kind of perv," she assured me, but I wasn't sure how to take her. "There, all done!"

Taking my hand, which I noticed was quite large for a woman; she led me back out and called for Mase. He turned and sucked in a deep breath, his eyes devouring me. I looked down to find a fairly conservative navy blue dress. It reminded me of an old stewardess type dress with high collar, short sleeves, button down, and white piping along the edges. It was tight, but about as long as the skirt I'd been wearing originally.

"Fuck, Kate, I'm not sure how this is much better," he groaned.

"Shut it, Mase! She looks fabulous! And all of her goodies are covered, so it _is_ work appropriate. And you were the one to bring her to a sex costume shop. 'We bring fantasies to life' is our motto, remember?"

He heaved a sigh and ran his hand over his face, his other discretely moving the bulge in his pants, a small strangled moan slipping out.

Fuck, I wanted him. I wanted him to show me all the things Kate was talking about. I wanted him to make me a perv, just for him. I wanted him to make me his and his alone.

"Ready to get to work?" he asked blowing out a breath, then holding his hand out to me and breaking me from the day dream that was taking over.

"Umm, yeah. Thanks for your help, Kate!" I exclaimed, hugging her before taking his hand. Every time I slipped my fingers in with his, I had a feeling of belonging. I never wanted to let go, never leave. "She was really nice."

Mase looked down at me and chuckled. "Yeah, _he_ is."

He?

My jaw dropped, eyes wide, as everything came together and I stopped, causing Mase to stop and look back at me. His chuckle broke out into full-out laughter, pulling me to him as he kissed the top of my head.

"Fuck, you are so adorable."

"But...I…breasts!" I protested. "Higher voice."

"Pet, you just met your first transvestite."

"Oh, God, what are you doing to me Mase?"

"Welcome to the dark side, Pet. I promise, you're going to love it."

We headed back toward the doors leading out of the hall, Mase separating at his booth, and I went to work. Alice was at the ticket window, and I slapped her on the arm. She didn't need to ask, but burst out into laughter.

"Well, you're not wearing it; did he rip it off you and fuck you on the desk?" she questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"No, his phone rang," I said then realized, by the look on her face, I'd just admitted _something_ had happened.

"Isabella Swan, what did that toy maker do to you?" she inquired, a shit eating grin covering her face and my cheeks flamed. I really needed them to stop doing that.

"We may have made out for a quick minute."

"And?" Alice's eyes widened in expectation.

"I think I'm ruined for life."

"I think you were ruined three days ago when his tattooed arm knocked on our office door."

I sighed and nodded. "I think you're right."

I didn't know what to expect when the shows began. I was afraid naked people would be walking around and sex would be taking place. A convention director's nightmare. By the fourth show, I relaxed. Clothes were kept on…well, all the appropriate areas were covered and no sex acts were actually being performed. Though, many were acted out, just clothed.

Later that day, I walked past the stage, and the familiar tingling sensation I always got when he was around hit me. It was then that he found me. He stood next to me as I watched the show, trying to figure out what was going on. I could feel the blood drain from my face as my eyes went wide when the whip cracked against the skin of a man on stage.

"Have you done that before?" I asked. He nodded 'yes'.

"You have to be open minded, sexually, in this business…very open minded," he noted. "I've tried a whole lot. Some I loved, some I didn't. Whips and chains _do not_ excite me, but ropes and handcuffs do."

My face flamed thinking about him tied up. The image of his hot, toned, inked body, bound, giving me the opportunity to view number nine was enough to make my panties disintegrate right then and there. I had a sneaking suspicion it was below the belt. It would also give me time to tease his piercings.

The scene before us changed to a girl tied by ropes, a man with a strange type of whip moving toward her.

"Do you think you would be open-minded?" he inquired, and I noticed a bit of hesitancy in his voice.

"I'm sorry?" I blinked up at him.

"Are you open to new things, or are you strictly a missionary girl?"

"That's a little private, isn't it?"

"Bella, you're at a sex toy convention, watching a Dom flog his sub. I think personal boundaries are broken," he teased, flashing that sexy smirk of his at me and bumping my shoulder.

"Why are you asking? Do you want to flog me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes up at him.

"Fuck," he growled, licking his lips and adjusting his stance, arms crossed over his chest. His attention turned back to the demonstration, watching a parade of corset clad women walk across the stage. "Pet, I would do to you anything you wanted to, if it meant you were mine."

He glanced back down at me, his eyes heavy, and I knew he had the flogger in mind. Or maybe he just had visions of me naked and spread out before him. Either way, I had a strong desire for him to start that toy study on me. Even I was beginning to think a little light flogging might not be too bad…if it was with Mase.

My curiosity of what I'd been missing was definitely piqued.

He really was rubbing off on me.

-oOo-

The afternoon flew by and the last few hours were upon us. My gaze was always on Mase, no matter where I was in the room or what I was doing. I just couldn't stop looking to/at/for him.

I was in the booth in the opposite corner of theirs when I heard Em's voice booming through the thin partition. "You're lucky. I get turned on seeing the way she looks at you. I wish she'd look at me that way."

"You're married," Mase protested flippantly.

"Yeah, but you know how Rose is. She's gonna want her."

Rose?

"Rose can't have her. And even if that would be something Bella was interested… Why the fuck am I even talking to you about this?"

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you don't want to corrupt her and really integrate her into the M and M Toys way of debauchery."

I didn't know whether to be excited or scared about what Em had said, but found myself scooting closer to the wall to hear better.

"Em, how can I, in good conscience, even think about that with a girl I just met a few days ago, and with whom I have such an undeniable attraction that it has me wanting to kick the shit out of all the fuckers here that look at her? I can't."

I swallowed a gasp down so I wouldn't bring attention to my jarring reactions. Butterflies flooded my stomach.

I'd figured out he had to be at least a little attracted to me, but he was having jealous reactions? What did it mean? Should I tell him I felt the same?

"Man, you know she wants you, no problem there."

I choked on the air in my throat once again as I tried to fight off a gasp of shock. Was I that transparent? Was I coming across as a slutty woman with a crush?

"She's a good girl, and I am not a good boy."

"So? Corrupt her and make her a bad girl. I really think she could be what you've been waiting for, the woman you've been waiting to love. You've fucking followed her around since we got here, and you call her Pet."

My heart was beating out of control. Could he be right? Mase did seem to seek me out. Breathing was difficult as I considered all the things he would do to me if I was his.

The conversation was halted when some customers came up, and I couldn't help but stand there like an idiot, trying to decipher what all had been said. It was obvious Mase was as attracted to me as I was to him, which was comforting. What was a little unnerving was what Rose had to do with anything, and just how deep their depravity went. Could I handle it, whatever the extent may be?

My mind was whirling the rest of the afternoon, trying to decipher everything I'd heard. Mase was reluctant to pursue me it seemed, though both of us had an inability to stay away from each other.

Once again, I found myself standing at the M and M Toys booth, staring at a pillow that had a bunch of holes in it. I tilted my head trying to figure out why you would have drink holders in a pillow. Not only that, it was a little thin for most drinks.

"It's great for DP," Mase said, drawing my attention away from the strange pillow-like object and up to him, which might have been a bad idea when all thought left my brain. His green eyes piercing my brown eyes.

"DP?" I questioned, my brows furrowed.

"Double Penetration," he explained, but it still didn't make sense.

"Double Penetration?"

He couldn't keep the smirk off his luscious lips then. Leaning forward, he whispered low in my ear, "One in your pussy and one in your sweet puckered little ass."

He pulled back. I could feel my cheeks reddening and whispered out, "Oh."

I was called away after that, which made me happy to get out of such an embarrassing situation. Unfortunately, I was busy running around, and then helping with tear down, that I didn't get to see them again before they were all packed-up.

I tried to get an address to return the dress to Kate after I had it cleaned. She refused, saying it was mine now. It took care of whatever debt she had with Mase, and she was adamant that the dress was made for my body, therefore I _had_ to have it.

My feet were killing me by the end of the day, and I just wanted to slip into my flats stored in my desk for the rest of the tear down. It was bound to go late into the night. Thank God I had Tuesday off, even though I had to work Monday.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Mase called as I walked toward my office door.

"Hi," I greeted, struck again by how comfortable he seemed in his own skin, the little swagger in his step.

"Here, I have something for you," he said and lifted an M and M Toys bag from beside him.

"What's this?"

"Something to remember me by. Use it and think of me," he said with a wink.

He moved in nice and tight, almost on top of me, one arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me to him, while the other hand cupped my cheek. Leaning down, he placed his lips on mine, hard yet soft. I deepened the kiss, not wanting to let go, not wanting it to end, because it meant our time was up. My fingers fisted his shirt, his doing the same to me. Releasing my lips, he kissed up to my nose then finally kissed my forehead.

My body and heart were singing, and dying, knowing he was leaving.

"I'll see you next year, Pet," he said thickly, before brushing my hair behind my ear and placing another light kiss on my lips, then walked away. "Be good."

I stood frozen; completely overwhelmed that he was leaving…just like that.

"Stay Golden, Bella!" Em shouted from by the door. I snapped out of it and waved at him.

Mase turned and gave me one last heartbreaking look before turning back, continuing to walk away toward Em.

"Um…bye…" I swallowed my tears. "Mase?" he turned to me, "Will I…see you again…before next year?" I bit my lip trying not to cry.

He sighed and walked back to me, pain etched in his features as he softly touched my cheek. He began to say something, then pursed his lips and smiled gently. His arms wrapped around me as he kissed my forehead, lingering for a moment, then left me without another word.

I could feel the tears prick my eyes and I let them fall as I watched him move further and further away. A strange tightening appeared in my chest, almost as if my heart was breaking. Was that even possible so soon? He hadn't asked for a way to contact me. But what had I really expected? We were both very busy, I was working most weekends, and we lived four hours apart. Also, we live totally different lifestyles. It just wasn't practical, and I knew it, though my heart didn't want to accept it.

It was going to be a long year without seeing Mase.

In three days he changed me and my life. I would never be the same. A year couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that conventioneers has no update schedule.<strong>


	5. Year One to Two: The Gap

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.**

**Thanks to Scarlet Play, Massy, Chrisann, and WitchyVampireGirl for all your help on this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Year One to Two: The Gap<p>

It was a hard few months after Mase left and headed home. He really had changed me, and I found myself wanting to explore myself sexually, but I didn't want to do it with anyone but him. Was it strange that I was pining away for a man I barely knew? Inside the bag he'd given me was a small almost egg-shaped thing that turned out to be a clit vibe. I tried it out, and I had to agree with one of the t-shirts they had; "my toys make all the girls cream", because it indeed did so. If his toys could do that, what could he do to me?

I'd tried to go on a date, forced by my roommate Angela, and it was horrible. Ok, not forced, but she did beg, and it was a double date. Talk about sleazy. And I though some of the guys at the convention were bad. The guy was trying to get under my clothes during dinner. I don't think he even asked me anything about myself before trying to get in my pants.

He got my wine in his face before I stormed out.

I did meet a nice guy who didn't try to jump me within five minutes. We dated for a couple of weeks, but the night we did make out in my living room, I had to give him the boot. The touch was wrong, the feeling wrong. He was a nice guy, but that was it.

The problem was evident: he wasn't Mase. The perfect combination of good guy, bad boy, and sex god. A little heavy on the sex god portion that made him up. I just couldn't get him out of my head or body.

I gave up on dating after that, until I got him out of my system. Though I honestly had no idea if that was even possible. In four days he had completely changed me and my outlook on things. What I wanted in a man, life, and sex.

I thought I wanted some intellectual. A suit wearer, no tattoos or piercings, who wanted to live in the suburbs to raise our children and have a dog. Everything was backwards after that convention, after Mase.

Tattoos and piercings, sex toys, pervert, savvy businessman. I wanted him to continue changing and teaching me more about myself and the world.

But we were four hours apart, and the timing was just all wrong. I'd come to grips with it, but that didn't mean I stopped thinking about him at all.

"Wake up, Bella," Alice called from across the room.

"Why?" I questioned, sighing as I scrolled down the hall layout for the coming weekend convention.

"Because, the sci-fi convention is this weekend, and we have a shit-ton to do and you need to stop thinking about a certain conventioneer. It's been two months!"

"He just left me with a toy, a kiss, and a promise to see me next year. If he was interested he would have asked for a way to contact me, wouldn't he?" I questioned and looked to find Alice staring at me. Yeah, I know I'd been talking about him, a lot, but I just couldn't get over him.

"Oh, my God, I am getting you laid. I don't know how. Jazz has a couple of friends, maybe…"

"No, Alice, I've tried. If it isn't Mase, I don't want him."

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know his full name!"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed before leaning on my desk. "Bella, the man runs a sex toy company that does most of his business off the web. You can start with Facebook. If that doesn't work, look at the file to get a company number, or just do a search! The internet is your friend."

With that she left and headed to look at how the set up was going in the main hall, and I was left with the seeds she planted. I stared at the computer before biting the bullet and opening up my work Facebook. Thankfully we did a lot of marketing on there, and we had profiles connected to the convention center. It was a great networking tool, and helped to get information about upcoming conventions around.

At the top I plopped in M and M Toys, the cursor wavering over the search button before clicking. It wasn't really stalking, right? I took a deep breath, and in a blink of an eye, there he was staring back at me, Em standing next to him.

"M and M Toys: Makers of fine silicone adult toys and accessories since 2007."

Fuck. My memory did no justice of how hot Mase was. The picture was a few years old. His interesting bronze hair was pulled up into a short Mohawk, and he was missing his sleeve tattoo. He also was sporting a lip ring at the time. He was smirking, and even on a computer screen it made me squirm.

The page had over twenty-thousand "likes," and I turned to scan down the page. There was a recent post, apologizing for the lack of promised pictures from the recent conventions; they'd been busy filling orders.

Pictures from St. Louis followed, where they'd headed a few weeks after Indianapolis. Smiling faces and beautiful women surrounded them. Mase's green eyes seemed to jump from the pictures, almost as if he was staring at me. Which was absurd.

I kept scrolling down, there were tons of pictures, and then I found the Indianapolis convention.

The very first picture was of me.

I gasped. Not only had I been caught unaware, but my hair a mess and I had dark circles under my eyes. When was it taken, and why did they post it? It wasn't my best picture and thousands of people had viewed it. I was so embarrassed, looking at myself in that tight dress, the stewardess-like one from Kate.

Looking at it again, it wasn't as business-like as I had thought. The caption read "Convention director Bella Swan: show stopper in her borrowed Le Petite Masquerade threads."

I was freaking out as I looked at the 127 likes the picture had received. There were more than sixty comments, so I expanded them to find out what people had to say. The first few were an exchange, but there were no pictures of the persons themselves next to their name.

Emmett McCarty: Also known as Pet. ;)

Edward Masen: I'm deleting your comment.

Emmett McCarty: No you aren't. Rose won't let you. :P

There were no more comments from those two but the rest surprised me with their words that described me; sexy, want her, she rocked that outfit, fuck she's hot, and so on. The comments made my face heat, having never thought I was that sexy…at least until Mase came around.

I moved on, unsure how to take the comments. There were photos of Mase and Em at their booth, smiling with their products on display. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him. Other pictures of them with patrons, other booths, and some of the stage shows, followed.

It ended with me. A picture from day one, but I wasn't alone, Mase was there as well. It was from Starbucks, when he'd stepped up behind me, arms around my waist, his nose running up my neck. My eyes were heavy lidded, cheeks flushed.

When had Em taken it? I didn't remember seeing him at Starbucks, but maybe he was hiding. I knew Mase didn't buy coffee for anyone else, just himself.

The caption read: Mase and his Pet, on day one before the convention started. Their chemistry was explosive then. Too bad he didn't have the guts to get her digits before he left.

Edward Masen: TAKE IT DOWN, FUCKER!

Emmett McCarty: Nope.

Edward Masen: IT'S PRIVATE!

Emmett McCarty: Then maybe you should have done something about it instead of being a douche.

Edward Masen: SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND TAKE IT DOWN!

My eyes were wide as I stared at the screen, gripping the edge of my desk. I could barely breathe. It was all so embarrassing. How was it possible? I was the first and last picture, and the Edward person was angry about both of them. Why?

There were a few other comments, mostly along the lines of either "lucky bitch" and "fuck, she's sexy". After letting some of it sink in, I wondered why Edward Masen was so against my pictures being up. After going back and reading all of his comments, I clicked on his profile. A picture of a tattoo was used as his AVI, but his cover photo was odd; it was of me with Mase and Em. When I clicked on his photos I nearly fell out of my chair.

Edward Masen = Mase

There were hundreds of photos of him along with Em and a stacked blonde named Rosalie Hale. His beautiful smiling face knotted up my stomach, but that was nothing to the clenching of my pussy when I saw what he'd been hiding under his shirt. The photo revealed a dragons head on his pec; the top portion of his full sleeve. On his left side was some sort of crest.

It was like watching porn, in a way. That same strange, undeniable draw to him was evident even just seeing him on the screen.

I was drooling at seeing his naked chest down to his lounge pants low on his hips. He had bed head and morning wood that was pressed against the thin fabric leaving little of his cock to the imagination. His eyes were sleepy, and he flipped off the camera. He looked so cute and so sexy at the same time. It was added by Emmett McCarty, which I'd figured out was Em. Such an Em thing to do – adding an embarrassing photo. After all, he'd put up the ones of me when I looked less than my best in those candid shots.

There were multiple pictures of them at work, hanging out, getting tattoos and piercings. I was also able to see his nipple piercings, and I had the undeniable urge to lick the screen. There was at least one tattoo below the belt, resting on his right hip bone in an elegant cursive: "Family is what you make it. E.R.E. forever."

Another piece to the mystery that was Mase. That one meant something – it meant a lot.

Over the following two months, I spent all of my free time looking at his pictures, surfing the new ones that came up. I never could find the nerve to actually contact him, so I remained a lurker, an unofficial cyber-stalker. New photos began being posted, and I watched the progression with a morbid fascination over his newest tattoo. It was on his right forearm, and he only released one picture per day, though it was an all-black design, and therefore, done all at the same time. The transformation of his skin was incredible, and one day I gasped at the final image.

It was a swan. A black tribal designed swan.

There were three other pictures as well that final day. Mase's hands spelling out "Pet" in sign language.

Holy shit.

So, maybe I wasn't crazy. Maybe I wasn't the only one who couldn't stop thinking about the other. Mase had gone so far as to mark his body with something that reminded him of me.

It was two weeks later, four months after the convention, when I had a friend request pop up, and a short PM of "Miss you." I readily accepted, shooting back my own, "Miss you too". A few hours later I received what had to be the best letter ever.

_My beautiful Pet,_

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Does that make me stalker-ish? If it does, I don't care, because I believe you're completely to blame. You're a siren, singing an appealing melody created to pull me in. All the effort wasn't needed – I was hooked in the first five minutes of meeting you. I wanted to tell you all this when I was there, but I couldn't form the words to express the severe emotions you evoked. That, and fear, because I don't know if you can accept me and all that goes with me. I thought maybe the distance would help clear my head, but that only made it worse. Scaring you away is not what I wanted to do when we parted, so I reined it in._

_Now that I've put myself out there, I need to know if I'm crazy, or if you felt it too?_

_Always,_

_Mase_

I stared at the screen of my laptop as I sat in the middle of my bed, reading and rereading the words. I felt like I was about to explode with joy. My fingers began furiously typing, like my life depended on replying to his as soon as humanly possible.

_Mase,_

_Thank you for confirming I wasn't a complete psycho for thinking about you non-stop, because my friends do. I don' know what this song is I'm supposed to be singing as this siren, but all I can say is ditto. I know I made a fool out of myself for all the staring at you during the convention. And what would scare me? I've already accepted that you're a perverted sex addict who wants to drag me to the dark side (which I have to admit excites me)._

_By the way, I like this. I like talking to you, and I like that you want me as well._

_Always,_

_Bella_

I was too scared to ask him about the tattoo, to find out if it really was about me.

Our first conversations gave me so much hope, and I wasn't let down. We were both really busy, but we tried to PM each other at least once on Facebook every day, even if was just a small "hi." It stayed that way for months, learning about each other. So far, there was nothing scary about him. He was orphaned at fourteen and lived in a foster home with two people he described as a God send; Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

I then learned he grew up in the same neighborhood as Em and his wife, Rose, before ending up in the same foster home with them. Em's father had died, and he was taken from his mother by child services due to her emotional instability and inability to care for him. Rose, at the age of seven, was witness to the brutal murder of her mother at the hands of her father.

Mase said it was their relationship that helped get them all through the shit life threw at them. He also stressed that they were very close, which was understandable, and that it was hard to let people into their inner circle – so hard it had never happened. Every time he stressed their closeness, I felt like I was missing something.

Rose worked the finances of the business as well as designed a few toys, but Em and Mase were the depraved brains. I once asked what sparked their desire to try out such a lifestyle, and he said he was simply a pervert with a brain.

I could go with that.

Every day the messages became more and more lewd.

_Bella,_

_How's Indy? Chicago's ok. The trees are bare, the sky is blue, and it's so cold I'm freezing my balls off. Literally. I went commando today, and I swear they're stuck to my leg._

_I came up with a new idea for a product inspired by you. I just can't stop thinking about you and your sinful body. Your smell, your taste; the way you'd clench around my cock. _

_Morning, noon, and night. Especially night. Well… anytime really. You've become my naughty toy muse. Toys for guys, toys for girls, all things I want to try on you and with you._

_Going to be a late night tonight. Want you in my arms. A guy can dream._

_I think every day about asking for your number so I can talk to you, but I know that conversation would quickly go into the gutter. Can't help it, you do that to me._

_Longing to hear you,_

_Mase_

It took a few short minutes to put in my phone number in the space and hit enter. He didn't ask, but he did, and I wanted to talk to him. I needed to hear his voice again, to know it was all real.

Less than a minute later my cell phone was ringing, and I was throwing my laptop onto the bed as I lunged across it to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Why?" was all he said. I needed more.

"Why what?"

"Why did you give me your number? You should know by now how little control I have over myself in regards to you."

My smile was so big it hurt my face. "Ditto."

"I miss you," he whispered and let out a sigh.

"I miss you too."

I heard a groan through the receiver. "I forgot how sweet your voice is."

I giggled a little. "I forgot how sexy yours is."

"Sexy? Really? What does it do to you?"

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. I was already getting riled up just hearing him. "When you stand behind me and whisper into my ear it sends shivers down my spine and heat to my core. My whole body feels like I'm on fire."

He groaned, and I had to adjust how I was sitting. "That's when I'm there, behind you. What about now, over the phone."

"It makes my chest ache to be near you," I admitted in a low, sad voice.

"Me too," he agreed in the same tone, then pressed for more. "What else?"

"I yearn to feel your touch, it still sends tingles throughout me. Fantasies of you working me with a toy, doing a study on me. I feel like you're so close, close enough to touch." I wiggled more, trying to get some friction.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Fuck yes," I whimpered, my hips rocking, begging, pleading for me to do something. But I was on the phone with him.

"Do you want me to make you come?" His voice had become low and almost scratchy, making me ache more. My voice got caught in my throat, unable to make a sound. "You need to be open and honest with me, Pet. I need to know what you want, so I don't hurt you."

"How could you hurt me?"

"I could pick you up, tear your sweet panties off and plunge into your pussy, fucking you hard up against a wall, the brick biting into your skin. We're outside, and people could walk by and see us."

"Oh, fuck." I let out a shuddering breath. My face was hot, my whole body too, and I could feel how wet my panties had become.

"That's how much I want you right now. I don't care where we are and who's watching, I just want to be buried in you, connected in the most primal of ways."

His breathing had picked up, and I could make out a strange rhythmic sound in the background. "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, my thighs clenching at the sound.

"I'm stroking my cock," he answered, unabashed as usual. I licked my lips, imagining him hard and leaking. "Fuck, Pet, I'm so hard for you. Are you wet for me? Touch yourself, baby."

His voice had me shivering as I slid my hand under the waistband of my panties. My fingers skimmed over my clit, and I gasped at the feeling as well as how wet I was. Through the receiver, I heard a low moan, his pace picking up.

My fingers felt around, gliding around my swollen lower lips. "I don't think I've ever been this wet," I said, though to myself, but when I heard Mase moan and shudder, I knew he'd heard as well.

He was panting hard. "Pet, oh fuck, Pet," he chanted.

My fingers played with my clit, and I contemplated pulling out a toy, but I didn't think either of us was going to last much longer. Mase was groaning, making my fingers move faster, my muscles coiling. I was whimpering and moaning with unabashed desire.

"That's it. Oh, fuck, baby, I'm…I…" He couldn't finish his words, but I knew by the guttural cry, he was coming.

The image of him exploding, droplets of his creamy white cum landing on his painted flesh, was too much, and I began shaking as I screamed out in ecstasy. I could hear him cursing through the rushing sound that filled my ears, my body quivering as I came down from possibly the most explosive orgasm I'd ever had.

"Fuck, I knew this was a bad idea," he whispered a few minutes later as we came down. He blew out a breath, exhaustion clear. My stomach turned, and I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. "I don't know if I can keep from molesting you over the phone every time we talk. At this fucking rate, I'm going to fuck you in the entry way of the convention center as soon as I see you."

My ears perked up, and it clicked what he meant. It wasn't a bad idea, but it was testing his self-control and desire for me. I bit my lip and smiled. I suddenly felt sexy and powerful, knowing I made him go mad wanting me.

"Really?" I questioned coyly, unable to imagine him hard again so fast after coming.

The receiver rumbled with his deep chuckle. "Pet, I'll be amazed if I can restrain myself. I've spent over nine months fantasizing about you. My body aches to be near you again. To touch you, taste you." He let out a shuddered breath. "Fuck, and now I'm hard again, and it's all your fault."

"Well, if I was there, I would take responsibility for it," I teased.

"Would you now?" he questioned in a playful tone. "And how would you do that?"

"Are you really ready to go again? It's only been about five minutes."

He snickered into the phone. "Baby, for you I'm always hard. I came four times in a row the other day thinking about you."

"I didn't know guys could do that," I said in amazement.

He snickered. "Most guys don't know how. But, I've had to try a lot of things out for my job. Some things stick. Basically, I'll never leave you wanting. I can and will fuck you, until you pass out from coming so much."

I groaned at the thought. "I've never had an orgasm during sex."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Because I'm so innocent?"

"Most guys are in it for them, and only them. I want to hear my Pet moan, watch her come undone, knowing I did that to her. I want her satisfied. I want her girlfriends jealous of her because of what I do."

"Hmm, I think I like that idea."

"Do you now? Good, because I plan to make it happen." I could tell he had that sexy sly smile on his face.

"How long until you're here?" I asked with a bit of a whine.

"Not soon enough," he said with a heavy sigh. "Nine weeks?"

"Not soon enough is right."

We talked for what felt like a few minutes, but when a yawn took over, I looked at the clock; it read two in the morning. I hated to let him go, but if I didn't get to sleep I'd be no use at one of our largest conventions in the morning. After saying goodnight, I fell into a deep sleep, and images of a future with Mase, kept me company all night long.

Five weeks later, I was sitting at my desk, staring at the computer screen and the name M & M Toys.

"How's lala land today?"

"Sunny," I replied with a smile.

"Stop smiling like that or I might fall over dead in shock," she said, and then looked closer, her eyebrow cocking. "What happened to make you like this?"

My hand moved up and swung my monitor around for her to see while I grinned like a fool. "M and M Toys signed up."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Thank fucking God! I'm so sick of listening to you whine about that man! Now, as soon as he gets in you are going to fuck him, aren't you?"

"Alice!"

"You've been talking on Facebook for months now. You like him, he likes you, you want each other, and you've had phone sex, so fuck already and get it over with!" she exclaimed before adding, "And then tell me all the details!"

I rolled my eyes and brought the screen back in front of me. A smile grew on my face as I stared at their name. Inside I was buzzing. Only a few weeks until he was there, until I saw him again.

It'd been a long year, and I couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that conventioneers has no update schedule.<strong>


	6. Year Two, Day One

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, everything else is mine.**

**Thanks to Chanse Lowell, Chrisann, Boo, and WitchyVampireGirl for all your help on this chapter!**

**So, it's been a while. Longer than I expected. Life has given me many ups and downs this year, and I haven't been able to write much. I did have a bit of trouble with the upcoming chapters, but thanks to WitchyVampireGirl, I got straightened out. Another reason I've had trouble writing on this one is because the characters are telling me in goes in a way not everyone is going to like and I'm not going to deviate from it because of that. This is who these people are, this is their story. So, I ask that everyone keep an open mind. No, there is no poly relationship (a question I got a lot after the last chapter) but they are open sexually… I'll leave it at that for now, explained later.**

**FYI, Mase calling Bella "Pet" is a term of endearment only (he is not a Dom) and you will find out why he calls her that in chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Year Two: Day One<p>

It was my second year for the adult toy convention, and I felt a lot more prepared than I was the previous year. I was so excited I'd been the one wearing out Alice all week as I bounced around the office. It all boiled down to one thing: Mase was due any minute.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him all year long. He starred in my fantasies as I played with the products he invented. Yes, I bought more of their products to go with the one Mase gave me. Two more, to be exact. I never did "squirt" as he said, but I figured it was user error. Maybe if Mase was the one guiding it the outcome would be different.

Like his cock in my…

"Bella? Earth to Bella!"

I blinked and looked up at Alice who was standing at my desk. "Oh, sorry. Hi, Alice."

"Opening the doors in five minutes, and your green eyed God is standing in front."

"Thanks." I grabbed my clipboard and a pen.

I couldn't stop the shaking that took over. He was there, I could feel it. We'd been talking over Facebook and email over the past few months, even talking on the phone as much as we could, so I knew he was getting in late last night. My nerves were in overdrive. All of our conversations couldn't prepare me for actually seeing him again, for the attraction that almost knocked me down last year. Would a year of build-up have us going at it in the doorway?

The moment I was close enough to see him, I was instantly aware he was staring at me. A brilliant smile was lighting his face, his hand reaching up to rest against the glass that separated us. My own smile was almost painful with how big it was.

My heart was hammering in my chest, my body itching to touch him. I walked up to the glass, my feet moving on their own, gravitating toward him as they did last year. With our eyes locked, I reached out and placed my hand on his. My breath was shaky, my muscles tight, and the need to feel him against me was great. I was about to jump through the window to get to him if Tom didn't hurry up and get the damn doors open.

The familiar click filled my ears and Mase's hand was no longer pressed against mine, but on the handle, pulling it open. In two steps his arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground, his head buried in the crook of my neck.

No, last year hadn't been a fluke. In his arms I was alive and content and happy.

"Bella," he whispered. "Oh, Pet, I've missed you so much."

I smiled and pulled him closer. "Not as much as I missed you."

He lifted his head, pressing his lips to mine as he hungrily devoured me. For a moment I forgot where we were, and I was at work. That kissing him like that was inappropriate. I didn't care. The world ending couldn't pull me from his arms.

I moaned against his mouth, electricity and heat racing through me. Was everything I was feeling normal? I was becoming so aroused, I was ready to take him back to my office and fuck him on my desk like a proper slut.

He made me want to act like a slut for him. Only for him. I wanted him that much.

The sound of my name pulled me off him with a groan. Sarah needed help with the sign-ins. Mase let me go with a quick kiss and pinch of my ass before he moved to the end of the line, and I begrudgingly let go of his hand and went to work.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Mase finally made it to the front of the line. That was when I noticed something was missing.

"Where's Em?"

Mase's expression soured as he took his pack of paperwork. "He decided to leave all the set-up shit to me and come tomorrow."

I walked around the table. Now that things had calmed down, I was free to move about. "Why? That's a lot of prep work to do by yourself." Ass.

He sighed. "I think it was so we could have some time alone." His hand reached to mine, our fingers lacing together. It was like his need to touch me was as strong, if not stronger, than my own.

Heat rose to my cheeks. "Oh." Maybe my previous thought of Em acting like an ass was wrong.

He stepped forward and spoke in my ear. "He said they'd get here before the doors open for vendors. So it's just you and me tonight."

"_They_?" I asked, forgetting the part about us being alone. I had to or I'd never make it through the day.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Can I just please fucking kiss you again?" He licked his lips and let out a small whimper that went straight to my clit.

"As long as you don't make that sound again. Fuck, it does things to me."

He leaned in closer. "You have to stop cursing, it does things to _me_."

His lips met mine and my hands wound up in his hair. It was longer than last year, and shaped almost in a Mohawk.

Someone bumped into us, bursting our bubble. It was a good and bad thing, because it reminded us we both had work to do.

With a huge amount of reluctance, we separated. The quicker he got to work, the sooner we could get out of there.

I helped out in the front, then was called to the stage, broke up a fight between two vendors, stole three kisses and got a few gropes from Mase, and was hit in the shin with a cart all in the first two hours.

It was a mad house. A crazy, sexy, mad house. Creepy leery guy from the previous year tried to call me over, but there was no way I was getting any closer than six feet to him. I had a feeling there was a sex offender list out there with his name on it.

Alice was hopping around, helping out the Thunderbunny people, and drooling at the new silicone toy: Thunderbunny 2.0.

"It's so pretty," she said, her cheeks were flush, eyes dilated.

"Why didn't you get one last year?"

She pouted. "They were sold out before I could buy one."

"You could've ordered one online."

"Yeah, but me and Jazz are saving up for the wedding, so spending two hundred bucks on the most epic vibrator ever is a no go."

Well, I had a wedding gift now!

"Bella!" a voice called out. I turned to find Kate walking toward me with bunch of clothes racks behind her.

"Kate!" I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a big squeeze. She squeezed harder.

"How are you, honey? Has Mase cornered you in a room yet?"

I smiled and sighed. "I'm good, and no, he got in right when the doors opened."

"I told that fucker a week ago he should've come a day early to take you out."

I shook my head. "He thought about it, but I was here until ten last night working on the set-up and getting everything ready."

"But tonight?" She waggled her eyebrows at me.

I became suddenly hot. "Yeah."

"Good! He's been a whiney fucker all year. He lost his game for a while there, so I could tell when you two hooked up on the internet."

"Lost his game?"

"Lost his mojo. His swagger was gone. Couldn't flirt with the customers to get a sale. He was all mopey. Anyway, I better get set up. Come by and see me later, I've got a surprise for you." She winked at me and headed down the aisle.

"Was that Le Petite Masquerade?" Alice asked, eyeing the train of racks as they went by.

"Yeah."

Alice whined. "I want one of those as well. Maybe Jazz will let me get one, you know how he likes to cosplay."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what they run."

"Too much. The cheapest one I saw was about seventy-five, and the one she gave you last year was one-sixty."

I turned to stare at her open mouthed.

"You didn't know? Kate's one of the best. She uses quality material and will size to fit."

My shoulders slumped. "I still have a lot to learn, don't I?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, hun, you do."

Hands wrapped around me and pulled me into a familiar chest – one I recognized as Mase's, and was lifted into the air.

"Excuse me, it's time for my girl to get some grub."

Alice giggled and took my clipboard. "Have fun!"

I didn't protest when he whisked me away – he was touching me. A few feet later he sat me down, kissing me hard before taking my hand and walking toward the exit. His strides were long thanks to his height, and I struggled to keep up in my pencil skirt and heels.

Once we were clear of the convention center he slowed down to a manageable pace.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get us out of there without being stopped."

I smiled up at him and wrapped my free hand around his arm. "Good idea."

He let out a content moan and kissed the top of my head. "Have I told you how much I missed you?"

"Not this hour."

"I fucking missed you, so fucking much I felt like my heart was yanked out, which should be weird."

"It probably should be, but, well…it feels too right to be wrong." My lips pressed against his arm.

"I never believed in that love at first sight bullshit, but since I met you, I've begun to re-think my thoughts on the subject."

I squeezed his arm harder to let him know I understood exactly what he meant.

We made it to the food court at the Circle Center mall, and grabbed some food.

Mase refused to let me pay. "I don't give a fuck that we haven't had a date yet, you're still my girl and I pay."

I couldn't refuse him, especially when he called me his girl. I was his, and the swan tattoo on his forearm solidified how deep our strange connection went.

We found some seats, but before I could even sit down, he was whispering in my ear. "How's it going with the toy I left you?"

I turned to find him smirking at me. The flood of heat was running to my face, my eyes were wide, and I smiled so big I probably looked insane.

"I… I broke it," I admitted, my smile fading and head hanging in shame.

"How did you break it?" he asked, but his voice wasn't mad, more playful.

My face burned, and was probably bright red. "Umm, over use?"

He smirked. "Well…I suppose that is the best death for a toy." His voice was a little lower than before.

"It was probably user error and not a reflection on your product. I bought two others and they still do a great job."

He groaned and leaned down to my ear again. "Bella, stop. Please."

"But, I…"

He cut me off, placing his hand over my mouth. "Stop, please, before I do something in front of all these people. With you, my control is always on edge. And a year of wanting, I'm too tightly coiled for our usual banter."

He removed his hand and I licked my lips, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I wanted to kiss him more, but knew it wouldn't stop at that.

We both let out a sigh and stepped apart, sitting down at a table. Even though we were across from each other, we were unable to stop touching – our legs were entwined.

"So, I've been wondering, why does everyone call you Mase if your name is Edward?" I asked, recalling his full Facebook name.

He took a bite and chewed it before answering. "Mase is short for Masen, my last name. Emmett's called me Mase for years and it just kinda stuck. It worked out well, because the name Edward is out of date. I never liked it much, but it's a family name."

"Who in your family?"

"My dad," he said without pause or missing a beat.

I felt terrible; I didn't mean to bring his parents up. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He shook his head and stroked my hand. "It's been sixteen years, so I'm good to talk about them. I'll always be sad they're gone, but I've got a great support system and a different kind of family now."

"Sixteen years? And you were fourteen, which makes you thirty?"

He smirked at me. "My girl knows her basic addition."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he surprised me when he jumped up and leaned forward, taking it into his mouth. He kissed me hard and deep, his fingers tangling into my hair. When he released me his eyes were a bit wild and his cheeks flushed.

"I'm hanging on by a thread, baby. You can't show me that and not expect me to do something about it."

Fuck, what was I going to do with such a sexual beast?

"Anything and everything," he said with a smirk. "You're cute when your mouth lets out stuff your brain wants to keep in."

My eyes went wide, watching him as he sat back down, chuckling at me.

"Now, to answer your question, I'll be thirty one in a few months."

"Oh, that's right, your Facebook said June," I said, stumbling out of the coma he managed to put my brain in.

"And you turned twenty-six."

"Robbing the cradle."

He let out a sharp laugh. "Sometimes I feel like it, but I plan to erase all of that and make you as dirty and painted as I am."

"Painted?"

He took a sip of his drink. "You mentioned you might like some ink, and I think that's a great idea. Trace it with my tongue. I've even got the perfect one for you."

"And what is that?"

He held his hands in the air in front of him and spread them apart as he spoke, "Mase's Toy."

Oh. Holy. Fuck.

I swallowed hard, my mouth open, practically panting in the middle of the damn food court. Yeah, I could do that one. No problem.

I somehow managed to finish most of my food, but conversation continued to be laced with sexual tension, taking us both to a boiling point.

We walked back to the convention center and when we entered I headed toward my office. Mase followed, which was good, because after lunch I needed a quick make-out session. Though I knew that would just make things worse. I wanted him full monty, but we still had to get through the day.

Probably not the best idea, because as soon as we were in the small space he had me pinned against the wall and his lips on mine.

"All those men out there want you, did you know that? Ever since they saw you last year. They want to make you dirty. The Doms are salivating when you walk by."

"Why me?"

"You know why. Because you're so innocent. We can almost taste how sweet you are and everyone wants to find out if it's true. Should I let them descend on you? Who do you want?"

"I want you. Only you," I admitted.

"Thank fuck!" He lips captured mine. "I've thought of nothing but you all year."

He was caressing up and down my sides, but as our kisses deepened, so did his hands. One moved up my skirt, fingers skimming the inside of my thigh before reaching my pussy. He rubbed against the cotton cloth, the thin space between our flesh. His expert touch found my clit and began moving his knuckles lightly across it.

My eyes sprang open, nails digging into his arm as my mouth opened in a silent scream.

"That's it, Pet. This is just a teaser of what I'm going to do to you tonight. Fuck! I've been dying for you, aching to have you in my hands. You're going to come, and come hard again and again, and when I'm satisfied, then I'm going to bring out the toy bag and start all-the-fuck over."

My hips began to move against his hand on their own. I'd experienced it before, when I'd played with the toy he left me, but having Mase's weight on me as he directed things was intoxicating and overpowering in ways I never knew possible.

He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him, moving from his knuckle to the pads of his fingers.

"I need you to come for me, Pet. I can't make it through the day without it. I need to taste you, have you on my lips." He groaned, his hips moved while forehead rested against mine. I moved my hand down his chest, resting just below his belt buckle. The heat of the head of his cock could be felt through his jeans. He let out a guttural moan. "Touch me, fuck, please."

I pressed the palm of my hand against the bulge and sucked in a breath in surprise. He was big.

He nipped at my neck, moans and groans clawing out of his chest while I panted in his ear, little squeaks slipping out. I was on the verge. Just a little bit more and I would—

He leaned down and bit on my nipple and I lost it, arching into his body, my own feeling like I was exploding. My pussy clenched and twitched. Tearless sobs shuddered through me and my knees went out, but he caught me and lowered us down to the floor.

"Pet, Pet, oh fuck, baby." He almost sounded tortured. "Fucking hell that was sexy."

I collapsed onto his chest, his fingers still moving against my clit as I came down. I swear I blacked out for a moment, but was startled when his fingers slipped beneath the thin fabric of my panties and slid across my opening.

I watched wide-eyed as he lifted those fingers to his mouth and licked my come off of them. He then sucked them in, moaning as he cleaned them.

His eyes met mine and he smirked. "Appetizer before the main course."

I giggled against him. "Was it good?"

"Fucking sweet perfection."

I adjusted my head back against his shoulder. "I'll take your word for it."

He quirked his brow at me.

"What?"

"You'll get a taste of your own soon enough."

"What does that mean?"

He shook his head and let out a little chuckle. "Just another thing for my innocent little Pet to experience."

We sat there for another minute before my phone buzzed. I grabbed it to find a message from Alice.

_Starving! Me want food, too! Stop fucking and let me get fooooooood!_

"Alice might be a little bit hungry." I showed him the screen and he laughed.

"A little bit. I know I'm a lot bit hungry, but food isn't going to help that."

It was then I noticed he was still hard. "Oh, I…I…" Had no clue what to say or do.

He shook his head. "As much as I want to come, my jeans are the last place I want to do that. I'll go rub one out in the bathroom as I go through a mental playback you coming in my arms."

I bit my lower lip, and I knew I was blushing again. It was amazing how often he could get me to do that all the time.

With a huge amount of reluctance and a lot of help from Mase, we headed back out to the floor. Alice gave me the "I know what you've been doing" look, and handed the clipboards over before slipping out.

"I've got to head to the bathroom," Mase said with a smirk and a quick kiss, leaving me envisioning him pumping his cock.

I couldn't wait to see it…and the mysterious number nine.

The rest of the day went the same as they usually did: calm down this person, fix this problem, deal with idiots, fix some other issue, run around like a chicken with my head cut off, rinse and repeat.

I had no idea what time it was, but I figured it had to be close to five. It was based off the fact that almost all of the vendors had most of their stalls set up and some were even gone for the day.

I also knew because a familiar hand grabbed my arm and pulled me off the floor as he waved, and said goodnight and thanks to Alice.

"Did you bring a bag?" he asked as we walked to my office. I'd never been happier to be getting off work at what would be considered early. I owed Alice a huge-ass coffee in the morning, and I better arrive with it in hand. Good thing Mase's hotel had a Starbuck's.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I did."

His grip dug into my hip. "Thank fuck. I don't think I can stay away from you tonight."

I threw my clipboard on the desk, and unlocked it to get my purse. Then I pulled the bag I packed out from underneath. It had a few days of clothes in it. I figured if things went well, I wouldn't be home until Sunday.

Mase wanted to take me on a first date, so I chose an Irish pub, Claddagh, that was downtown, not too far from the convention center. We stopped off at his hotel room to drop my stuff off, and for me to change into some jeans.

"Do you really have to change in there?" Mase asked, whining through the door.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked.

I laughed. "You know why. If I did it out there we'd never leave."

"They have room service, we don't need to leave."

"We still have a few things to talk about."

"I know," he groaned. I could tell he leaned against the door when it shook a little. "It's just so fucking hard to have you in my hotel room, fucking naked, and there's a door between us. How is this right?"

"Well, there won't be later." I tossed my hair up into a ponytail, then pulled my t-shirt down. I grabbed my zip-up hoodie and threw it on as I slipped into my flip-flops. Yeah, it was still chilly out, but after being stuffed in heels my toes needed all the room they could get.

I unlocked the door and opened it. Mase was staring at me, looking me up and down.

"Damn, you look so cute." He rubbed his fingers against his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying not to fucking tackle you right here."

With that I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, making sure we got out of the small space and actually went to dinner.

We walked the couple of blocks to the restaurant, and were seated at a table pretty fast since it was just turning six. We both ordered a beer, and looked over the menu. After placing our order, he laced his fingers with mine.

"I like this," Mase said, running his thumb against mine.

"Me too."

"I know this is right, as much as I wanted to stay in that room."

"That's why we have to do this. We've been talking, but this is the first time we've been alone together in person in a year. And back then we'd just met."

He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing each one before sucking my fingertip between his lips, his tongue lapping at it. I stared at him, transfixed on his mouth latching onto me.

"You're distracting me."

He released my finger with a pop. "You started it."

"I'm trying to be good and make us do this right."

"Who says we're doing it wrong? Who writes these rules? We make our own, and as long as you're with me I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks about anything."

I groaned. "You're killing me."

He released me. "Okay, I'll be good. What should we talk about? What do you want to know?"

I fidgeted with my fingers and sighed. "I want to know about you, Em, and Rose. I want to understand what I don't."

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"What?" I asked. Based on his reaction, I was becoming scared about what he was going to tell me.

He took a swig of his drink and took in a deep breath. "I don't really talk about it, because people outside have trouble understanding, but I know this is something I need to tell you before things progress. That way you can decide if I'm not want you're looking for. I guess I should start by telling you we all live together. We're very close, and all comfortable in our own skin and sexuality. Em and Rose are married, but on occasion, I've joined them."

He laid it all out on the table in one swoop, looking deep in my eyes waiting for my response.

I didn't know how to respond, I didn't even know what to think. To say I was shocked was an understatement. "So…you've had sex with Em's wife?" He nodded. "What all do you…do?"

"We're all very open sexually," he said, stressing the words, but I still didn't understand.

"Open sexually?"

He blew out a breath. "Most of the time it happens when we're testing out toys. It used to happen a lot more when we were younger. We're so close…we decided to lose our virginity together."

"Together?"

"Well…Rose had a tough day." He shrugged his shoulders. My eyes widened as I tried to process what he meant. "Whoa, whoa!" He held his hands up, obviously noting my distress. "I mean, she had sex twice. Once losing it, then again right after." He ran his hand through his hair. "Shit like that didn't happen till later."

"You mean you and Em…with Rose." The blood began to seep from my face.

"DP."

My mouth popped open in an O, remembering what he'd told me the year before. "Do you do that much now?" I needed an understanding of where I fit into all of this fuckery.

He shook his head. "Hasn't happened since I met you."

I took a moment to go over all he'd told me. They were friends. Friends that occasionally had sexual relations. Kinda like fuck-buddies.

My stomach was tied in knots as my mind tried to wrap around the idea of him fucking a woman he was so close with and lived with. I was left asking myself if it was something I could handle if things went somewhere with him. Could I stand the thought of him going home on Sunday to another woman, even if they weren't involved that way anymore?

"What are you thinking?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." My voice was small.

"I'm not innocent, Bella," he began, his voice low and pleading in a way. "Fucking far from it. Rose was the most important woman in my life. Sister, friend, lover. I love her, but I'm not in love with her, and I never have been. Em and Rose are sickly crazy over each other, so much it's gag worthy at times. But they're just like me."

One word stuck out most of everything he said: was.

"Was?"

"Was what?"

"You said was. Rose _was_ the most important. She's not anymore?"

My confident, swaggering Mase was gone, and in front of me was a man warring with himself; unsure and scared. He sighed. "This is hard for me, the hardest thing I've ever had to do before."

"What?"

"Defend myself and my sexual lifestyle to the person who means more to me than anything. To the person who holds so much power over my happiness, and I don't understand why. We both feel this, but I don't get it, and I'm fucking scared of the pain if you rip my heart out because you can't take me as I am and this is over."

My eyed went wide and my mouth popped open. "I…I mean most?"

He nodded. "I told you in that first message. I hoped time away from you would melt you from my brain, and you'd be nothing more than a fun memory. It didn't work that way, the opposite." His fingers brushed against his forearm, tracing the swan tattoo. "You were forever burned into me, haunting me."

I was still confused and torn, but right now there was only one thing I knew to be true above all else; I wanted him. My urge to be with him was too strong. I didn't know if I could accept it, but I did know that as innocent as I was, the idea didn't wig me out as much as I though it should have.

Was that so bad?

He was already turning me into a sexual deviant.

"Okay." I'd have more time to think about it after he left on Sunday, to decide if I could really handle it.

"Okay?" he asked, eyeing me.

My head bopped around. "I mean, you're very sexual. You told me about the three of you growing up, I'm getting to know the business, so I guess it shouldn't surprise me if I think about it."

My eyes moved down to the table, my fingers tearing at the drink napkin. Tears misted in my eyes, and I had to force them away.

"Pet?" He leaned down, trying to catch my eye. "Have I lost you?"

Lost? I thought about what my life would be if he left on Sunday and I never saw him again because of my own insecurities, misunderstandings, and narrow-mindedness.

My heart sped at the thought of him gone and I reached out to grab his hand. "I feel very inadequate," I blurted out.

"What?" He scooted forward, his hand cupping my face. "No, that's not what I wanted you to think."

"Are you going to want that of me to?" My heart was racing. Was that even something I could consider? I had no idea. It was all so much.

He shook his head vehemently. "I don't want you doing anything you aren't comfortable with. Just because you think it'll make me happy. If you don't like something, or don't want to do something, please tell me. I won't get mad or offended; everyone has different tastes and desires. I want you to love it… sex is fun and pleasurable, not a chore."

I knew what he meant by that. It always felt that way with my previous encounters, but I knew with Mase it would be different. It had to be, just based on the way he made me feel.

"It's ok, Mase, really. I want to try everything. I don't have…much experience with…sex," I said, my face flaming. "I won't say some of it doesn't scare the shit out of me, because that would be a lie, but how will I know what I like and don't like if I don't experiment? And I don't want to learn with anyone but you. I trust you."

He smirked at me and stroked my cheek, letting out a happy little sigh. "Wise beyond your years."

"Or maybe just embracing my inner sexual deviant."

He chuckled. "I love that you are, because I want to show you so many things, bring you so much pleasure."

"You're the only one who can."

"Just you and me. No one else unless you want it. But I will say, I don't think I can stand to watch you fuck another guy."

Me tension broke with that, my sense of humor returning and I giggled. "What, no DP for me?"

His teeth ground together and he let out a little whine. "There are other ways."

My head cocked to the side. "Other ways?"

He took a deep breath. "That's a conversation for another time. Which brings me to the more serious part of our talk. I was tested right after I met you, and I'm clean. I get tested once a year, just to be safe. I haven't had sex with anyone since I met you, which is a long fucking time and another reason I'm dying over here."

I smiled at his admission, thoughts of his cock all hard, wanting for me, had my whole body warming. "I did as well a few months ago, and I'm all good."

"Are you on birth control?" he asked. I nodded and he let out a whoosh of air. "Thank fuck, because I want nothing more than to come inside you until my balls are dried up. I mean, I want kids someday, but after we're settled and married and shit."

I choked on my beer and looked up to find him biting his hand, looking embarrassed.

"So, guys think about that stuff as well?"

He pursed his lips then shrugged. "I think most guys think about that when they meet a wonderful, beautiful woman. They just don't admit it. Can I see this going somewhere already?" He nodded. "Yeah, I fucking can."

So could I. And for more than just sex. Some force was drawing me to him and I wanted everything.

Dinner couldn't finish fast enough. I'd gotten the information I wanted, though it wasn't what I was expecting. I'd think about it more in the morning, but I was aching to have him inside me. I couldn't wait any longer.

We walked back to his hotel hand-in-hand, the anticipation buzzing. We'd been good and only had one beer while splitting a meal. Our priorities were in place. After all, there was room service if we got hungry later, and I had a feeling we would.

He slipped the key in the lock and pulled us both in.

I stood just inside the door, my nerves taking over. This was it, the culmination of a year of teasing. The moment we'd both been waiting for, and I was frozen in my footsteps.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Mase asked, his hand running through my hair.

"Just nervous," I said, my body beginning to shake. What if I wasn't good enough for him?

His hand moved down my back, rubbing in a soothing gesture. "Of what?"

My eyes met his. "Of disappointing you."

He shook his head. "I don't think you could ever disappoint me, I think you've got it backwards."

"But I'm not experienced."

He grinned. "One of my favorite things about you, because I think about all the wonderful things I can teach you."

"But – "

He cut me off. "Pet, as much as it pains my dick to say this, we don't have to do anything tonight, and I mean it. We can start off light tonight."

"Light?"

"Making out, maybe a little oral. I've been dying to taste your beautiful skin and your juicy pussy. Dying just to feel your fingers wrapped around my shaft. Your little tentative movements teasing me until I'm begging you to go harder and jack me off until I come all over your hand."

That did it.

I jumped on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him as my lips crashed to his. He let out a startled yelp, but he caught on, gripping under my ass and pinning me against the wall.

His hands were hard on my waist as he pushed me down on his hips, the bulge in his jeans pushing against the place I _needed_ him.

His touch was fire and raw desire. Every fantasy and dream since I met him was coming true. His lips were succulent and I couldn't' get enough of them. My breath was hard and heavy from my chest. It was hot, too many clothes in our way.

As if he heard me, he pushed off the wall and stumbled over to one of the beds, dropping me down. I whimpered as he let go, but moaned when I realized it was to pull his shirt off.

I'd only seen his chest in pictures, the tattoo's I'd memorized were now in front of me, moving with the muscle lying beneath. The nipple piercings I'd been dreaming about were staring at me. I adjusted so I was sitting on my knees, my fingers trailing along his abs as I leaned forward and took his nipple into my mouth.

He sagged at my touch, a deep moan coming from him as I flicked the piercing with my tongue. His breath sped up, becoming heavy and labored. One of my hands snaked up to his other nipple and pinched with a bit of pull.

"Oh, fuck." He was as sensitive as I remembered.

His hands slid down and pinched my nipples through the fabric of my shirt. I released him and let out a moan.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I nodded in response as he yanked my hoodie off. "You're wearing way too many clothes."

I nodded again and he leaned down, his fingers wrapping around the hem of my shirt, his tongue swiping my mouth before he began sucking on my lips. He had to let go to get my t-shirt over my head. Before I could blink his fingers flipped the front closure of my bra and popped it open before sliding the straps down my shoulders.

He groaned as his hands cupped my breasts, thumbs running over my nipples causing them to tighten. He stepped forward and rocked his hips into my chest, his eyes dark with lust.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so fucking beautiful."

I reached out and covered the bulge in his jeans with my hand. He hissed, his head falling back while one of his hands moved to his belt and pulled the leather studded piece through the buckle while he kicked off his shoes.

My hands reached forward and popped open the button, then dragged the zipper down. I was high on anticipation, knowing this was it. We were here, and we were going to find out if it was as right as we both thought.

I pulled his pants down his hips and to the ground, his cock practically lunged at me as it was freed, almost smacking me in the face. I stared at it in wonder, more precisely, at the ring coming out the tip.

I'd heard about them before – a Prince Albert, I think it was called. I never thought seeing one up close and personal would be so hot. I never thought it would be hot period, but on Mase there weren't words for the level of hotness it was.

Mase was staring down at me with heavy lidded eyes, his whole body shuddering as I wrapped my hand around his long, hard shaft.

My eyes scrunched as I found number nine, wrapped around the base of his cock.

"Suck this?"

His eyes widened. "I was very drunk."

I quirked my brow and smirked. "Don't mind if I do."

I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around the tip. Mase blew out an unsteady breath, his fingers reaching up to rest just under my jaw.

"Fuck, Pet. Oh, baby, Jesus fucking Christ and fucking sea monkeys."

I released him from my lips and looked up at him. "Sea monkeys?"

"It got you off me before I busted in your mouth. I want to do that in your pussy right now, mouth later."

The thought of him losing it so easy made me even wetter than I already was. My panties felt like they were soaked, and I was pretty sure there was a spot on my jeans as well. The hungry look in his eyes made it worse. He was almost like a caged animal, trying not to let go and rip me apart.

I swear he growled as he pushed me back and pulled my jeans off. He got my panties as well, and there I was, naked in front of him. I wasn't even shy or embarrassed, because I knew he wanted me.

"God, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you," he said with heavy lidded eyes as he loomed over me. "It's taken everything in me not to fuck you senseless all day. I know you're not very experienced and I sure as hell don't want to scare you away, so I'll fuck you senseless tomorrow and savor you today."

I was shivering – everything was so strong; the anticipation, the need, the desire to have him surround and fill me completely. It was then I realized how much I wanted this man in every way, and it was also scary, but I was ready to jump into the unknown with him at my side.

"Sshhh," he whispered in my ear. "Calm down."

"S-so much."

He nuzzled my neck. "I know exactly what you mean."

I bucked when his fingers ran across my pussy, moaning when his fingertips pushed into my slick slit.

"So warm and wet for me." He pushed two fingers in deeper and my hips jumped up, pushing him further. "Patience. You're going to come before I shove my cock into his home."

"Fuck!" I cried. His fingers began pumping in and out while he kissed and licked his way down to my breasts. His free hand twisted one nipple, while his mouth latched onto the other.

The head of his cock was brushing against my thigh, making me whimper more; he was hot, hard, and the temperature was a contrast to the cool metal ring at the tip. If my brain was working I would have wondered what it was going to feel like inside, but he'd driven all thought from my brain.

My hips were rocking harder against his hand, the sounds coming from me growing in intensity. My hand fisted in the sheet as my muscles coiled tight. Then my mind went white.

It felt like I was convulsing, my body jerking as the intensity of my orgasm washed through me. There was a scream filling my ears, and it wasn't until the white receded that I realized it was me.

His fingers slowed, eyes heavy as he looked down at me, mouth open. "Fuck, Jesus fuck, that was so beautifully erotic."

I couldn't do anything but smile and pant up at him, watching as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them. His eyes closed as he moaned, shoving them in his mouth and sucking them clean.

"I need a quick drink from the source."

I was confused for about two seconds before his tongue ran up the length of my pussy, flicking my clit. My body was still so sensitive I was shocked when I jerked away from him.

He smirked at me as he licked his lips. "Ready now?"

I chuckled. "You have to ask."

"At this point, yes."

"I've been waiting my whole life for you."

His eyes softened, his fingers caressed my cheek, then leaned forward and kissed me hard yet sweet. "Same here."

He scooted my knees open and settled between them then positioned himself, his hand was between us as he lined up and began to slowly push in. His mouth popped open, but his eyes never left mine. That was until mine rolled back into my head from the pleasure of him filling me consumed me.

The ring and head were first in, and I was stunned at the sensations as it slid in. When he was fully seated my eyes opened back up to find him still staring at me. The expression he wore was mixed with lust, reverence, and what looked like utter joy. He gave me an Eskimo kiss before pressing his lips to mine.

I shook as he pulled out, then again as he pushed back in. His hips rocked a slow steady rhythm. His eyes fluttered as his head fell to my shoulder. My arms wrapped around his shoulder, bringing him as close as I could. He did the same, one hand winding under the small of my back.

Fuck, that ring was doing something! It had to be that in combination with Mase, because the added feel of it was driving me crazy. I'd never felt so good with any other guy.

His thrusts picked up, causing my nails to dig into his shoulders. "That's it, baby, mark me up so they know I'm taken."

I craned my neck up and licked his neck before putting my lips over the spot and sucking. He hissed a "fuck" as I pulled harder, my teeth even digging in a little bit.

When I released, his lips crashed to mine, kissing me hard, his hips moving faster, pushing deeper. The familiar coil was quickly building in the pit of my stomach, and I knew that I was on the verge of my first ever orgasm during sex. With each push and pull I was flying higher, gripping him harder, and losing all thought.

His hips slammed harder and faster, in and out, as he pleaded with me to come.

Then it happened. I was gone. Lost as my walls fluttered around him. Curses were whispered into my ear as his hips jerked and I felt him twitch inside me. He stilled after a couple short thrusts, his breath loud as he collapsed down on me.

One hand stayed on his neck, tracing light circles while the other one was dead beside me. My whole body was goo. I'd be lucky if I could walk in the morning, and that made me smile.

"So good, never want to leave," he whispered against my neck. "Pet… my girl. You're mine now."

"Yes."

"And I'm yours."

A tear fell from my eye and he kissed it away, then made his way to my lips. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb.

He smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling. "You bit me."

My eyes flickered to his neck and sure enough, there was not only a hickie, but the outline of my teeth. When had I done that? I didn't remember biting that hard. I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me.

"Fucking hot. I almost came when you did that."

I bit my lip. "Really?"

He leaned down and nipped at my neck before putting some pressure into it. I gasped and my pussy clenched.

Oh, my.

He quirked his brow at me.

"I see what you mean."

"First lesson at Mase's Kinky Academy."

"What's the second lesson?"

He yawned and moved next to me on the bed, pulling me to his chest. "I'll let you know after a quick nap. You wore me out."

I giggled as my fingers traced the lines of one of his tattoos.

"Can't wait, Sir."

He groaned and looked down at me. "I'm not a Dom, but that doesn't mean that shit doesn't get to me."

"What?" I blinked up at him.

"The Sir thing. Doms are called Sir by their subs."

"You said Academy…" I trailed off.

His lips twitched, trying not to laugh at me. He tried real hard, but he couldn't help it.

"What?"

He pulled me closer. "Oh, baby, I still have so much to teach you."

I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, there is no update schedule.<strong>


End file.
